Lost Lamb
by Leslie the paintbrush
Summary: When a strange mystery boy is kidnapped by Wolfram and Hart Angel is hired to rescue him. My first Fanfic PLEASE R+R
1. Lost Lamb

Lost "Lamb"  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark hooded figure raced through the night, his breath steaming in front of his face and disappearing into the murky blackness of the deserted area outside L.A. Even in this far outside of town the night was alive with sounds for his ears to make out.  
  
"Where am I?" The boy screamed into the inky blackness. The grassy hills wet with dew and causing the boys bare feet freeze in the night. He looked slyly into the night his heart trying to break through his chest, not with fear but with the pure urge for a fight, just something to hit, to kill.  
  
"I sure hope there's something here," he whispered sending up another cloud of water vapour into the night.  
  
Crack. The boy spun round. He stared wildly into the bushes, his deep red- brown hair blowing in front of his black eyes. Something moved in the bushes that surrounded a large clump of trees.  
  
"W.w.who's there?" he called, his voice full of fear he'd been rehearsing for months. "You d...d.don't scare me"  
  
Suddenly lumbering from the trees came a large troll-like demon. Its thick, tree like muscle's bulging in the thin moonlight.  
  
The creature grunted and walked lightly towards the boy, though it was huge it was surprisingly fast and agile. A thin grin twisted up the side of the boy's mouth.  
  
"Huh.works every time," the sly lad said. His tone colder than the night he had been running through.  
  
He leaped forward pulling out a concealed weapon and slashing it into the demons gut and then ripped upwards towards its heart.  
  
Then from the darkness emerged a second figure. She gazed at the boy as he ripped out the demons heart and held it up, thick green blood dripping from it, the moonlight catching it in the dark.  
  
"So the rumours are true," the brunette whispered as she whipped out her mobile from her pocket. "Lilah here. It's definitely our boy. Everything is an all go."  
  
Then with a blaze of blinding light three four-wheel drives came driving over the grass, cutting deep marks in the soft earth and their engines growling like tigers.  
  
Blinded by the light the boy staggered back, dropping the heart, which squelched when it hit the ground.  
  
From the four-wheel drives came 16 heavily armed Wolfram and Hart workers who ran at the boy. Stun guns in hand, the men attacked. At a 16:1 chance of winning the boy didn't stand a chance. Screaming in pain as the stun guns hit, the boy collapsed to the ground. He tried to get up but fell unconscious to the floor where he lay motionless. The heavily armed men moved in dragging him up, taking him to the cars and driving off.  
  
"Welcome to your new home kid," Lilah said to the now deserted night.  
  
The deep marks in the soil were the only evidence anything had happened that frosty night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hallo. Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How can we help you?" chirped Fred from behind he desk in the hotels lobby.  
  
A thin gangly woman with bright amber hair that twisted round her face came towards the desk.  
  
"Um.Hallo," the woman's voice sounded thin and stretched and her eye's glistened in the light from the bulbs over-head. "I.I need to talk to Angel. I.it's my son. He's gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, Please, Please R+R 


	2. The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan  
  
Author's note: in this fic Connor is around 15 (I know Connor is meant to be 18 not 15) and a very grumpy teenager.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
"Please sit down," said Fred clearly concerned for the woman's health. She'd gone pale and her hands shook a little. "I'll call Angel . . . ANGEL!!"  
  
Angel came down the tall stairs into the lobby. He wore a blood red shirt and black trousers in his usual brooding style. "Hi," he said across the lobby, his voice as deep as an ocean. He took a deep 'breath', smelling the air, and then stared coldly at the pale, trembling woman who just stood there staring back at him with her green eyes. Angel came closer still staring at her, knowing exactly what and who she smelt like. "I'm Angel. And you are?"  
  
"Oh excuse me," the woman sniffed. "I'm Clair. Clair Brooks. I w . . .was told you could help . . .help find my son."  
  
"Come to my office. Fred can you get Gunn, Cordy and Connor. I'll fill Loren in later," Angel said in even tones as he led Ms Brooks into his office. He sat behind his desk and waited for the gang to come in. Clair was already sat in a chair opposite Angel when Cordy, Gunn, Fred and Connor came in and crowded into the small office of the hotel. Gunn leaned against the wall with his usual tough guy look, Fred stood next to him holding gently onto his arm, Cordy had taken the other seat next to Ms Brooks and lastly dashing blue eyed Connor stood directly behind his fathers chair, looking rather grumpy like usual. Coolly Angel said, "Tell me everything."  
  
"Well I . . .it's my son, Brendan. He . . .he didn't come h . . .home last night," Ms Brooks stammered, looking around nervously as if someone was there watching her, concealed in the very walls. "He's been doing this recently since hi . . . his father. Well . . . he left. In the night He just, just vanished completely. Brendan just hasn't been the same since."  
  
"So what makes this different from any over time the brats ran off," Gunn sneered toward towards her.  
  
"Gunn!" Fred exclaimed, looking shocked at Gunn's attitude.  
  
Clair looked astonished at what he had said but continued to tell her story. "He always used to take his pictures with him. Always. It was of his father, just before he vanished."  
  
"Huh. Why didn't you stop him? Don't you care for your son?" Connor questioned as he looked condescendingly down at her.  
  
"Connor," Angel said warningly. Sighing Angel said, "Please continue."  
  
"Well, when he didn't come home and wi . . .with the pictures still there. I . . . I came here," Ms Brooks finished staring down at her hands.  
  
"Well, where does he usually go?" Fred asked looking very sorry for her.  
  
"He goes just out of town. He used to go there with his father. He . . . he said he liked the trees and we had a small house there. Other than the one in town," she said sadly, tears trickling down the sides of her face.  
  
Cordelier who had remained silent for the in tier time then saw something she had dent noticed before. Something sent to her from the Powers That Be. She glanced at Angel and then turned her attention over to the sniffling woman.  
  
"Um . . . Ms Brooks if its not to much trouble? What did your husband do?" Cordelier asked kindly.  
  
"Stanley. Oh Stanley was a lawyer."  
  
They all exchanged knowing looks. All of them thinking the same thing, Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"We'll definitely look at our case," Angel said from behind his desk. "Don't worry about the cost. This ones for free!"  
  
The woman rose to her feet and gave her details to Fred. And with a thank you she left the way she had come.  
  
"So who is she?" questioned Connor moodily, after the front doors had closed. He was still not used to the working of this new world.  
  
Angel sighed, he seemed to be dong a lot of that lately. "She's a . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know a little bit of a cliffhanger 


	3. Oh He's That Boy

Oh He's That Boy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan and others of my characters.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Angel sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "She's a . . . Well it's not that she is powerful it's more of that she guards it."  
  
"Why would that make a difference," said Connor trying to poke holes his new fathers attitude.  
  
"Because she smells bad. She smells of Lilah. But the story's true. Well most of it," Angel said darkly.  
  
"And in this world Connor, if someone has power, and smells of Wolfram and Hart it's never a good sign. And the fact the quartered circle will turn once more also says much more than you know," Cordelier stated looking lovingly towards Connor, but she didn't tell him any more of what she had seen in her vision deciding that this was for no-one but Angel. Though she also knew that the quartered circle must be known to of them.  
  
Everyone stared at her for a moment but continued with their conversation deciding now was not the time to go into that particular statement.  
  
"So Angel what do we do now? Do we check it out or what?" asked Gunn.  
  
Angel glanced at Cordelier and she nodded at him. He knew just what he had to do, and just how to do it, but he didn't have a clue why. He would certainly have to ask Cordy that when the others had gone. There must be an important reason why she hadn't told him what the secret was.  
  
"Okay. Fred, Gunn you check out of town. Connor you get Lorne down here and then find Wesley fill him in and then bring him here straight away. It's important he comes," Angel instructed.  
  
Fred and Gunn left going out on their assigned task Connor stood in the doorway for a while trying to stair down his father, but failed.  
  
He disliked having to go Lorne. Who he still thought of as another demon, but saw there was something different to him even though the would never admit it allowed. He had too much pride for that. Wesley on the other hand he usually enjoyed seeing. Wesley always told him about the magic's and knew about everything, but there was another side to him as well. It seemed to Connor that everything here had another side to it, light and dark, good and bad, demons and people, everything had two sides to it. And with Wesley it was no different he was always trying to force Angel on him as his father, and that was one think he wasn't quiet ready to except no matter how hard he tried. So he turned and left the office to find Lorne and then Wesley  
  
After staring at Connor, Angel turned his attention back to Cordy, who had also been looking at Connor.  
  
"So who precisely is this Brendan kid and why is he so important," Angel asked flatly as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well the P.A.B. sent me a vision as I suppose you've guessed by now. This kid he's . . .hmmm. . . he's very different, and very important in the apocalypse. For which side they didn't say, but they did say that you will be needed in this and so will Connor. That boy will have more heartache than he will be able to bare. But you two will make him strong and good and a champion. And he will do more for you than you could ever dream of," Cordelier said speaking from her heart as she so often did now.  
  
Angel had taken in every word of this and was now having a hard time of organising it. "So this kid Brendan what is he in the grand scheme of . . . the end?"  
  
Cordy sighed and shook her head sadly, "I'm not allowed to say. Though I can tell you this. He will be strong and have power also Connor will be a very important influence on him. Please Angel, don't ask me how I won't tell you, and know matter what you say can change that," Cordy paused to think for a moment and then posed the question that had been nagging at her for the past minute, "Angel how did you know you'd need Wes and Lorne?"  
  
"Ah . . . when you get to be nearly 250 years old it does make you quiet a bit wiser. And the fact the quartered circle is not widely known in this time I thought we could use an expert"  
  
* * *  
  
Connor stood outside Lorne's door dreading having to go into his room. He raised he hand but the door opened just before he it hit.  
  
"Lorne. Look we've just had a client down stairs. I guess she must be important D-Angel's not even making her pay," Connor said covering up his feelings pretty well.  
  
"Okay kiddo I'll go down get the mission stuff," Lorne replied walking past Connor his red horns shining dimly in the hall light.  
  
* * *  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Connor wrapped on the door of Wesley's apartment. The door slid open after a few moments.  
  
"Hallo Connor," Wesley said in his usual voice that seemed to crackle like a coal fire. "Are you here to learn some more magic or are you here on business this time. Come in."  
  
Wesley opened the door a little wider and gestured to Connor to come in. After getting Connor settled and offering him the usual cup of earl grey tea and rich tea biscuit, which Connor refused, he listened to all he had to say.  
  
After Connor had finished the story of what had happened earlier with Ms Brooks Wesley said rather urgently, "Connor are you sure she said quartered circle."  
  
* * *  
  
"So what we out here looking for then anyway," Gunn asked Fred after they had gotten out of Gunn's truck.  
  
"Anything. Any sign of a struggle. Blood."  
  
"I know what to look for."  
  
"No there blood. It's . . . it's green."  
  
"Look tyre tracks. I think we better tell Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
Connor and Wesley entered the hotel and saw that Angel and Cordy were sitting on the sofa waiting for them to return. In Connor's arms were several old parchments and numerous books, which were faded with time and covered in dust. There was also a new black binder, which was full of paper that could be seen sticking out the edge, which was over flowing.  
  
"Wesley," Angel said coolly.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"So this kid . . ."  
  
"Lets skip the pleasantries, I'll tell you what I know. If this child bears the quartered circle he will hold the power of judgement over the crossings of good and evil. I've got all the scrolls and books you need here. I've also translated all of it from Latin. You have all you need. Good Bye."  
  
"Wes," Angel began but Wesley was already out the door and leaving not caring to stay in their world.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hope you like it R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Translation

The Translation  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan and others of my characters.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry to anyone who is a Latin reader but the Latin in this fanfic is from something I learnt in a history so sorry.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Angel stared at the door for a while and then turned to Connor who was holding the numerous books and scrolls Wesley had brought over a few minutes earlier. These books and scrolls that held the future of the world, and the future of a young boy, who would decide it all.  
  
"Okay, lets look at the books," Angel said gesturing to the parchments in Connor's arms. Connor quickly placed the books and scrolls on the coffee table and tried to make a speedy get-away. "You too Connor."  
  
"Urrh," Connor groaned folding his arms across his chest and looked broodingly to the floor. "Can't I go patrol."  
  
"No!" Angel said forcefully. "Sit. Now."  
  
They all sat down, Angel, Connor, Cordelier and Lorne. Connor looking angrily towards the pile of assorted information. Angel reached towards the new binder but just before he could open it Fred and Gunn burst through the doors.  
  
"Angel we've . . . we've . . . found something," Fred panted. "We went out of town like you said. There . . . there'd been a struggle, there was blood and tyre tracks at least four."  
  
"Yer. I think we defiantly found or site. Looks like Wolfram and Hart," Gunn commented. "What're those?"  
  
"Books," Connor grunted.  
  
"Wesley brought them over," Cordy said drawing Gunn's annoyed face from Connor and towards her.  
  
Fred and Gunn sat down with Angel, Connor, Cordelier and Lorne. Angel now opened the book that had remained in his large hands throughout the entire time Fred and Gunn had told him.  
  
"Okay Angel darling, now we know it's still the usual Wolfram and Hart. Let's look at this stuff," Lorne said.  
  
Angel looked at the yellow pages and the neat handwriting, which had been written so many hundreds of years ago and began to read aloud, " Territus non amat spectat in silvam."  
  
"Uh Angel for those of us who don't speak Latin," Cordy said pulling down on his arm.  
  
Angel looked up from the text, sighed and mumbled something about how many useful things had been lost in the past.  
  
"Terror not love in woods of the old times rules over joy but the child barer of the quartered cross will level the balance. The child will maintain the order of the levels of the rulers ground, water, air, fire, light and dark. Guided by the champion and the miracle which will restore and grant and guide the barer into the light of darkness," Angel translated into understandable English.  
  
"Huh," Connor snorted. "So this quartered circle barer is important to the apocalypse. Why does it matter to us?"  
  
"It matters because he's important to the world," Cordy explained.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hallo little boy," Lilah crooned at Brendan, who was sat angrily in a chair with four hooded wizards surrounding him. Lilah came closer to him her eyes glinting evilly.  
  
"Your mothers worried about you, she wants to see you. Do you want to see her? I wonder. Answer," Lilah continued spinning her web of enticing talk just as a spider spins its web, trying to catch it's prey in the webs sticky thread.  
  
Thinking the boy gazed up into Lilah's glinting eyes and then gazing down again regretfully spat out the word, "No," in a diminished voice.  
  
"Huh. Well as I said she wants to see you. Bring her in."  
  
The doors of Lilah's office opened and in came the thin form of Ms Clair Brooks slumping unconscious on to one of the men that dragged her in..  
  
"Take her away," Brendan yelled desperately to Lilah.  
  
"Well. If you want her to go away so badly why don't I . . . kill her," Lilah said menacingly, drawing a dagger and putting it to the woman's throat.  
  
"No!!!" the boy screamed and ran towards his mother. There were multiple flashes of spells but from the boys small body emerged the overpowering shield of the quartered circle, which burned in the air. He gave a powerful leap towards his mother and Lilah . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Please R+R and you can tell me if you want her to live or die (though I might not listen) 


	5. Sos save our souls

S.O.S  
  
Save our Souls  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan and others of my characters.  
  
Warning: Beginnings of bad language  
  
Author's note: Thanks to sparkle-2003. I have a reason I haven't given Brendan's age but I would say it's about 8 or 9 years old.  
  
Sorry it took so long flu's been going around school  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lilah was pushed to the side, the knife still clenched in her hand and Brendan leaped forward and lied next to the thin form of his mother who was dead on the floor. But the icy knife in Lilah's hand was free of blood but Ms Brooks' body was glowing with the magic Brendan had cast. He had killed his mother.  
  
Brendan leaned over his mother's dead body tears prickling in his eyes. He glared up at Lilah his eyes ablaze.  
  
"So you are the right boy the Prince of the power," said Lilah and exited through a back entrance to the office.  
  
And for the second time that day the doors of Lilah's office began to shake and heave as they burst . . .  
  
* * *  
  
After the long explanation to Connor as to why the boy must be helped and reading ALL the texts much to Connors annoyance some action was finally being taken.  
  
"Okay. This boy Brendan is obviously at Wolfram and Hart. And knowing Lilah he's probably in her office. So here's the plan. Fred, Gunn you guys go in the back Connor and I will enter through the roof. Cordy, Lorne hold down the fort here and search the web. Try to find any extra information on this child. Lorne if we get him you'll have to read him. Let's get weapons and lets go."  
  
* * *  
"Lorne I'll man the computer."  
  
"Sure darling personally I can't stand that thing. I'll go call some contacts."  
  
After about half an hour Cordy found something and read quietly aloud from the screen, "BRENDAN - male Irish, English Pronounced: BREN-dan  
  
From Brendanus, the Latinized form of the Irish name Breanainn which meant "prince"."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wolfram and Hart," Connor murmured under his breath glowering up at the imposing law firm. It had been a slow night so far but finally things were looking up.  
  
Angel with son Connor made his way to the roof.  
  
"Lets go," Angel said exchanging a glance with Connor.  
  
They broke in and were slowly making their way to Lilah's office running into very little resistance. This unnerved Angel it wasn't right. They then turned the corner and it suddenly became clear to Angel why there were so few 'people'. There was a massive three demon.  
  
They turned back round the corner.  
  
"Sh." Connor began.  
  
"Language," Angel said out of habit. He kept thinking how fatherly he had become since Connor had returned from Kort-tove. He stopped his daydream and turned back to Connor. "Con." Now it was Angel's turn to stop talking in mid-sentence. Connor had darted round and now a furious Angel was chasing after him.  
  
It was a difficult battle with the three-headed demon but they did win. Angel was definitely going to talk to Connor later.  
  
"Okay let's get to Lilah," Angel said in a disappointed tone looking at Connor.  
  
Angel and Connor battled their way down to the office and broke through the doors of Lilah's office.  
  
They entered the office and saw the boy Brendan sadly weeping over his mother. Angel whispered "Connor go to him." Connor looked at his father and then went over to Brendan.  
  
Connor looked awkwardly towards Brendan, "Come on, you have to come with us," Connor said gruffly trying to lift Brendan up by one of his spindly arms. Brendan just stared blankly down at his mother's corpse.  
  
"Mum."  
  
Angel glanced up and down the corridor outside of the office, "Come on. We've got to go. Getting in is a lot easier than getting out."  
  
"Come on Brendan we have to go," said Connor more forcefully.  
  
"Angel. We gotta go now," Gunn announced as he and Fred ran down the corridor.  
  
"Connor now!"  
  
"Come on,"  
* * *  
  
Brendan sat sadly with his matted fringe pressed against the window screen of Angel's car his eyes slowly watching the scenery as it speed past.  
  
Everyone in the car was silent all thinking it best to leave the boy in peace. Connor was sitting next to Brendan he couldn't help felling some caring towards him even though he didn't trust him. Though he thought to himself he didn't trust many people anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel's car pulled up in front of the hotel. Connor lead the way for Brendan.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Brendan."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
R+R R+R R+R R+R 


	6. Eye of the Storm

Eye of the Storm  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan and others of my characters.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Brendan looked around the large lobby and the looked back to Connor and moved closer to him. He gripped Connor's hand and then stared towards the floor his small body swaying slightly.  
  
"Connor can you sit with him here?" Angel told more than asked Connor.  
  
Connor glared quickly at Angel and nodded and led an emotionally stunted Brendan to the sofa where they sat down. Brendan staring blankly down, with Connor, even though he didn't trust him, sitting concerned at his side; all though he didn't know what children his age were like he was sure they were a bit more . . .awake.  
  
Angel, Fred and Gunn mean while made their way to the office where Cordy and Lorne were talking quickly and looking through the glass window to where Brendan and Connor sat.  
  
Angel and the team entered the office.  
  
"Cordy, Lorne what have we got?" questioned Angel.  
  
"Err . . . Angel. This kid Brendan he has power. He may not know it but he has it. He's the prince of it. It's all in the name," Lorne explained. "I've talked to some guy's, well they might be guy's, and all what we know is the magic is alive. His guards were down and it all went in and absorbed into him. His essence is growing stronger and unless we can help him with understanding it and using it for good and light he'll destroy everything. No one knows much but that's what we've got."  
  
Lorne finished his speech to an awed silence. Angel turned to where Brendan and his son were sitting.  
  
"It's going to be harder than you think. Emotionally he's at the eye of the storm. He's feeling nothing. I know how that feels," Angel said.  
  
"He must have been so scared. Being in Wolfram and Hart for all that time an his Mum. It must have been awful. He must have been so alone," a fearful Fred said.  
  
"What happened to him?" Cordy asked.  
  
Between them Cordy and Lorne had the story of what had happened to Brendan explained.  
  
"That's awful. Angel he has to stay here," Cordy said sympathetically.  
  
"Well I know a lawyer who owes me a favour," Angel said with a slight smile curling up his face.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sorry it's so short  
  
R+R 


	7. Brother!

Brother?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Brendan and others of my characters.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
The Angel Investigation team stared at each other for a moment. And then Angel rose to his feet and walked to the door of the office.  
"Connor. Come here."  
Connor glanced up and Brendan turned his head slowly round vaguely aware of the noise but his head turned back slowly to the floor, blinking slowly. He then rose to his feet and came to his father and entered the office.  
"Hey guys can you look after Brendan and give Connor and I a minute," they all nodded and left. Cordelier and Fred made a V-line to Brendan and tried to look after him as best they could. Where as Gunn manned the desk and Lorne disappeared up the stairs before Brendan could see him and attack but Brendan was detached and wasn't noticing anything much anyway, even though Lorne was a green singing demon with red horns.  
Angel shut the door to the office and gazed at Brendan for a short time and the turned his full attention to Connor. Connor averted his eyes and looked at the floor not wanting to see what his father was doing exactly. He knew Angel was angry and that he shouldn't have tried to tackle the demon alone, even though he defeated it and knew he would and will do it again if he wanted our had to.  
"Hhuurr," a deep sigh escaped from Angel's mouth he gazed at his son wondering exactly what he should do now. He certainly knew what his father would have done and he definitely knew he didn't want to become his father, or want Connor to feel the way he felt about his father. "Connor . . .Why did you attack on your own?"  
"Because I knew could win."  
"That is not a reason. I have told you . . . Hhuurr," said Angel angrily, but the next thing he said, he said softly and also knowing that the next words he said would tare into Connor. "I'm just so disappointed with you."  
Connor maintained his solid glair at the floor his fathers words echoing in his head. Why couldn't he have yelled! Connor thought, It would be SO much easier if he'd yelled. Connor's insides twisted, but he was angry why does he always do this. God!!  
"Connor you see that boy out there, he's called Brendan let me tell you something about him. He's 9 years old has power and has been lost for a very long time, just like you. So congratulations Connor you've just made big brother. You have to set the example so do a good job like I know you can," Angel put a special enthuses on the word know just to make it sink in.  
Connor remained silent his inner self-wrestling madly with himself. He glared upwards, "Okay I'll do it."  
"Okay . . . And Connor your not grounded but watch it," Angel warned.  
"I hate you," Connor said jokingly.  
"I'm your father those kind of feelings are only natural," Angel replied smiling knowing Connor was playing about. He'd been doing that a lot but Angel also knew that he still had to watch his back Connor was still ready to lock him in a box, either mentally or physically.  
Connor and Angel heard a crash from the lobby. Seeing Gunn fly through the air and land crumpled next to the wall. Brendan was sanding and looking panicky. Angel and Connor immediately moved through the office door . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Come on Review you know you want to  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Any comment will be welcome 


End file.
